


Könige und Gehängte

by Pingulotta



Series: Wein und Öl (oder: Die flauschen, die Römer) [1]
Category: SPQR - John Maddox Roberts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingulotta/pseuds/Pingulotta
Summary: Fehlende Szene zu Band 3, The Sacrilege/Der Frevel des Clodius.Es ist die Nacht vor Pompeius' Triumph und Milo hätte da noch etwas zu sagen.





	Könige und Gehängte

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde sagen, dass ich gar nicht so genau weiß, wie das alles passiert ist (M/M! Ich!), aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mir dessen leider nur zu bewusst bin. *gg* Nach Jahren der Pause ist mir The Sacrilege in die Hände gefallen, ich hab nach Kapitel 13 nachdenklich „Hhhhmmmmm“ gemacht, nach FFs gesucht, keine gefunden, die meine Bedürfnisse befriedigen konnten, erkannt, dass ich wohl selbst schreiben musste, was ich lesen wollte, und … ja … der Rest ist Geschichte. ;) (Außerdem ist das hier der Auftakt einer Serie von Schnipseln, fehlenden Szenen und Anschlusszenen. Und 4 NaNos. Was soll ich sagen … es ist alles ein bisschen aus dem Ruder gelaufen, inzwischen. *gg*)  
>   
> Die Übersetzung des Liedtextes findet sich am Ende.  
>  _08\. März 2015_

 

_Stjernene sa: du får et langt liv_  
_Du sko ikkje hørt på dei_  
_Du sko holdt din sti rein_  
_Kun ei natt igjen,_  
_så mangt du sko ha drømt_  
_Alt me kan gjer er å hjelpa deg på vei  
**\- Kaizers Orchestra - Drøm hardt**_

 

_„Decius“, sagte Milo, „iss etwas, trink einen Schluck Wein und schlafe ein wenig._  
_Ich weiß nicht, wie du selbst mit meiner Hilfe den morgigen Tag überleben willst.“_  
_**\- John Maddox Roberts - Der Frevel des Clodius, Kapitel XIII**_

 

Ich hätte durchaus auf Milo gehört – und das nicht nur der Erschöpfung und der Schmerzen wegen, die langsam aber sicher beide nicht mehr zu ignorieren waren – war sogar schon mit einem etwas zu tiefen Seufzer auf dem Bett des Gästezimmers gelandet und hätte vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten gebraucht, um endlich zu schlafen (zugegeben, ich hätte mich noch ausziehen müssen, aber ich war ernsthaft versucht, das einfach sein zu lassen), wäre er nicht in genau diesem Moment in der Tür erschienen.

„Titus“, sagte ich und setzte mich wieder auf, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bleib liegen.“

Aber ich saß bereits und würde daran auch garantiert nicht so schnell wieder etwas ändern. Jedenfalls nicht so lange ich nicht wusste, was hier los war. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte ich deshalb.

Er betrachtete mich einen Moment wie in Gedanken, kam dann aber auf mich zu, einen dunklen Beutel in seiner rechten Hand, der mein Interesse nur noch weiter steigerte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht“, sagte er.

„Oh“, machte ich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“

Er grinste, ließ sich nonchalant neben mir auf dem Bett nieder und setzte den Beutel daneben ab. „Sag mir, Decius“, sagte er dann und ich horchte auf, weil seine Stimme unerwartet ernst klang. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du morgen überlebst?“

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn eingehend und eine Spur irritiert an. „Das Thema hatten wir doch schon“, erwiderte ich. „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Oder als vorletzte, je nachdem, was morgen passiert.“

„Mh“, machte er.

Und ich will nicht sagen, dass ich nicht gern mit ihm sprach, aber ich war müde und frustriert, ich hatte Schmerzen und egal, ob es meine letzte Nacht auf dieser Welt war, ich wollte langsam wirklich schlafen. „Titus“, sagte ich deshalb. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger und ich wusste, dass er verstand.

Er atmete aus und richtete sich etwas weiter auf„Du kennst mich, Decius“, begann er dann. „Du weißt, dass ich nie zu den Männern gehört habe, die in ihrer eigenen, kindischen Arroganz annehmen, in ihrem Streben nach Macht keine Zeit und keinen Platz für Freundschaften zu haben. Die hinter jeder angebotenen Freundlichkeit eine Gefahr für ihr Leben wittern. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie albern das ist. Ich habe viele Freunde und ich genieße diese Freundschaften. Aber das heißt trotzdem nicht, dass ich viel davon halte, mich bedingungslos an Menschen zu binden. Ich hatte nie ein Problem damit, mich von jemandem zu trennen, wenn die Zeit kam.“ Er hielt inne und sah mich einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Und doch sind wir jetzt seit wie vielen Jahren befreundet?“

„Acht“, erwiderte ich, ohne überhaupt über die Frage nachdenken zu müssen. „Aber bitte, Titus, sag mir, dass du jetzt nicht sentimental wirst.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Das würde ich“, sagte er. „Aber wer weiß denn, ob ich dann jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme.“

Ich gab einen kleinen, amüsierten Ton von mir, erkannte dann aber zu meiner Überraschung, dass Milos Lächeln längst wieder von seinen Lippen verschwunden war und sah ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an. Ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl, klarer verstehen zu müssen, was hier vor sich ging, ja, ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass die Erkenntnis bereits irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf lauerte, aber die Wahrheit war doch, dass ich völlig im Dunkeln tappte. Natürlich war mir klar, dass Milo wie jeder andere in diesem (und meinem) Haushalt dazu übergegangen war, anzunehmen, dass ich den morgigen Tag nicht überleben würde, aber das hieß trotzdem nicht, dass dieses Verhalten nicht völlig untypischer Unsinn war. Wann war Milo jemals an einem Abend wie diesen zu mir gekommen. An mein Bett. Um sich mit mir über unsere _Freundschaft_ zu unterhalten. Wann war das überhaupt jemals ein Thema gewesen, über das er sich mit mir hatte unterhalten wollen?

Natürlich stimmte, was er gesagt hatte: Wir waren lange befreundet und das ohne die üblichen Ausfälle, die ich an anderen Stellen des öfteren zu verbuchen hatte. Was möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass er mir ein echter Freund geworden war, egal wie fleißig wir so taten, als würden wir in erster Linie zusammenarbeiten, um die Hände des anderen zu waschen. Milo war der Mann, zu dem ich ging, wenn ich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckte und Hilfe brauchte, weil er derjenige war, der mir seine Hilfe niemals versagen würde. Aber er war auch der Mann, der mir half, Klarheit in meine Gedanken zu bringen, und vor allem der, dessen Gesellschaft ich immer genoss, und der mir stets das Gefühl vermittelte, meine genauso zu genießen. Eine Seltenheit unter all den vielbeschäftigten und auf ihre Karriere bedachten Männern der Stadt.

Aber Freundschaft hin oder her, wir waren und blieben Römer, wenn es etwas gab, an das wir gewöhnt waren, dann an den unnatürlichen und gewaltsamen Tod derer, die uns umgaben und nahe standen. Und keine Sympathie der Welt rechtfertigte diesen seltsamen Blick des Bedauerns.

„Was ich damit sagen will,“, fuhr er jetzt fort und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken, „ist dass ich tun werde, was ich kann, um dich am Leben zu halten.“

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. „Das weiß ich“, erwiderte ich. „Und ich danke dir dafür. Für alles, was du bisher für mich getan hast.“

Irgendetwas an meinen Worten musste erheiternd gewirkt haben, denn der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde jedoch, dann kehrte diese seltsame Ernsthaftigkeit zurück, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen.

„Ich würde noch mehr tun, wenn ich könnte“, fuhr er fort. „Aber sollte ich morgen scheitern, solltest du scheitern und sollte das hier das hier tatsächlich der letzte Abend sein, den ich in deiner Gesellschaft habe, will ich sichergehen, dass du weißt, wie wichtig mir diese Freundschaft ist.“

Ich lächelte unwillkürlich. „Auch das weiß ich, Titus“, sagte ich, und das sanfter als ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Aber Milo schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sah mich einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er schließlich erwiderte: „Und siehst du, genau da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“

Augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln von meinen Lippen und ich spürte, wie sich die Härchen auf meinen Armen und in meinem Nacken aufrichteten, als ich nun tatsächlich endlich zu verstehen begann, was eben noch so ungreifbar unter der Oberfläche meiner Gedanken gelauert hatte. Sehr, sehr langsam, zwar, aber es wurde doch auch sehr, sehr deutlich.

_Oh_ , dachte ich.

„Titus …“, sagte ich erneut, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel, ich aber das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas erwidern zu müssen, und sei es nur, um ihn davon abzuhalten, auf dumme Ideen zu kommen.

Aber natürlich wurde mir beinahe im selben Moment klar, dass es dafür längst zu spät war. Davon, dass Titus Annius Milo sich ohnehin von nichts und niemandem von irgendetwas abhalten ließ, dumm oder nicht, ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich will nicht bereuen, es nicht getan zu haben“, sagte er dann auch, aber gleichzeitig lag da noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme, in seinem Blick, etwas das mich aufhorchen ließ. „Verstehst du?“

Er hatte leise gesprochen, sehr viel leiser, als ich es erwartet hatte, und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass meine letzten Gedanken nichts als Unsinn gewesen waren. Denn nichts an dieser Situation war _dumm_ und alles, was ich tun musste, sollte ich irgendetwas von dem hier nicht wollen, war mich nur einen Fingerbreit zurückzuziehen oder den Blick abzuwenden. Ich wusste, mit plötzlicher großer Klarheit, dass das ausreichen würde, dass ich nicht einmal Nein sagen musste. Ich wusste, dass er nicht nur verstehen, sondern es auch akzeptieren würde. Natürlich würde er.

Aber ich tat nichts von alledem. Und das nicht nur, weil ich endlich verstand, was er meinte und mir sagen wollte, sondern vor allem, weil da noch etwas anderes, etwas völlig, völlig anderes war, dass ich verstand. Ich verstand, dass ich vielleicht nie auf diese Weise an ihn gedacht haben mochte, nicht abseits gewisser einsamer Nächte jedenfalls, dass ich – hier und heute - aber doch hören _wollte_ , was er zu sagen hatte. Und nicht nur hören, dachte ich plötzlich.

Also nickte ich, sehr leicht, befeuchtete meine Lippen, und sagte dann, meine Stimme beinahe so leise wie seine: „Ja.“

Milo reagierte nicht sofort, sondern sah mich einen Moment lang nur schweigend und beinahe abwartend an, studierte eingehend mein Gesicht. Dann aber lächelte er – ein winziges, beinahe uncharakteristisch feines Lächeln – und beugte sich zu mir, langsam und ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, als wollte er sichergehen, keine Regung zu übersehen.

Ich aber verharrte genau da wo ich war, rührte ich mich keinen Deut, bis ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte. (Oder fast keinen. Es _mag_ sein, dass ich das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen uns selbst schloss.)

Es war ein leichter Kuss, viel leichter und behutsamer als ich es Milo, um ehrlich zu sein, zugetraut hätte, und er war vorbei, bevor ich mich wirklich auf ihn hätte einlassen können.

Ich sah ihn an und benetzte meine Lippen, setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber alles, was mir in den Sinn kam, wirkte plötzlich seltsam unzureichend, albern, überflüssig, also tat ich das einzige, was mir vernünftig erschien und beugte mich nun meinerseits vor.

Milo lächelte erneut leicht, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet (was er vermutlich wirklich getan hatte) und kam mir entgegen.

Und dieser Kuss entsprach eher dem, was ich von Milo erwartet hatte, sehr viel eher. Er zog mich mit großer Bestimmtheit näher, schaffte es dabei aber gleichzeitig, meine verletzte Schulter zumindest soweit aus dem Spiel zu lassen, dass ich trotz seines festen Griffs kaum Schmerzen verspürte und mich ganz auf seine Lippen und darauf konzentrieren konnte, ihn aus seiner Tunika zu bekommen. Auch wenn sich das als schwieriger als gedacht erwies, denn er war in der Zwischenzeit auf die selbe Idee gekommen. Das nächste Mal, versprach ich mir, würde ich mich gleich ausziehen.

Wir schafften es trotzdem irgendwie beide und dann war Haut an Haut, wie es sein sollte und es fühlte sich gut an, viel besser noch, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus, strich über seine Schultern zu seiner Brust und küsste seinen Kiefer, seinen Hals und dann langsam, ganz langsam hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein.

Er gab einen leisen, zufriedenen Ton von sich, ließ mich aber nicht verbleiben, sondern drückte mich behutsam aber bestimmt zurück aufs Bett, strich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen über meine Brust, meine Seite zu meinem Bein und ich schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, als ich seine Finger an der Innenseite meines Oberschenkels spürte.

Aber dann hielten ebendiese Finger urplötzlich inne, zogen sich zurück und die ganze eben aufgebaute Spannung fiel in sich zusammen. Ich brummte leise aber hoffentlich hörbar frustriert und öffnete die Augen.

Doch Milos Aufmerksamkeit galt längst nicht mehr mir, nicht wirklich, zumindest. Er betrachtete meine verletzte Schulter und es lag etwas Dunkles in seinem Blick, das ich nicht einordnen konnte. Für einen Moment schien er wie in Gedanken versunken, als hätte er die Wunde vergessen. Eine völlig absurde Vorstellung.

Er hob eine Hand und berührte die empfindliche, gerötete Haut um die Naht mit einer Vorsicht, die die Härte seiner Hände vergessen machen konnte, bevor er sich vorbeugte, die Finger zurückzog und sie durch seine Lippen ersetzte.

Ich schloss erneut die Augen, wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen als zuvor. In diesem Kuss lag nichts Sexuelles, nur reine Zuneigung und ich hob meine Hand zu seinem Kopf, strich leicht über sein Haar, um diese Geste zumindest irgendwie zu erwidern.

„Wenn du morgen stirbst,“, sagte er sehr leise und hob den Blick, „bringe ich ihn um.“

Trotz der Gravitas und des dunklen Tons in seiner Stimme entfuhr mir ein – nicht ganz schmerzfreies – Lachen. „Titus“, erwiderte ich sanft und nur eine Spur spöttisch. „Nicht, dass ich nicht gerührt wäre, aber das hast du doch ohnehin vor.“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich. „Sicherlich. Aber noch besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er schnell und unter nicht allzu vielen Schmerzen stirbt.“

Und jetzt ergab ich mich doch einem Anflug von Ernsthaftigkeit und, wie ich zugeben muss, der Ratlosigkeit. Soviel also zu meinem eben noch so gerühmten Verständnis der Situation. Es machte mich wahnsinnig. Und damit meinte ich weder die Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich alle Recht hatten und ich den nächsten Tag nicht überleben würde, noch die, dass Milo inzwischen sehr nackt auf mir lag.

Nein, mit dem drohenden Tod konnte ich umgehen, mit Sex sowieso, aber Milos ... Sorge oder Wut oder was auch immer es war, begann mich heillos zu überfordern.

Also tat ich das einzige, was mir einfiel und ging zum Gegenangriff über. „Ein reizvoller Gedanke, ohne Frage“, sagte ich und ließ meine langsam schwer werdende Hand auf das Bett sinken. „Aber ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest aufhören, so eine große Sache aus all dem zu machen.“ Vielleicht klang ich etwas frustrierter als es eigentlich vonnöten gewesen wäre, aber in dem Moment wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und sah mich einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er leise ausatmete. „Und was würdest du tun?“, fragte er. „Wenn du an meiner statt wärst?“

Das war eine unfaire Retour, aber ich hatte vermutlich nichts besseres verdient. In jedem Fall erreichte sie genau das, was er, wie ich annahm, beabsichtigt hatte. Denn auch wenn der Gedanke, Milo könnte sich jemals in einer Situation wie meiner wiederfinden und dabei _meine_ Hilfe brauchen, völlig absurd wirkte, ließ er mich doch verstehen. „Dasselbe“, erwiderte ich deshalb, vielleicht eine Spur zu leise. „Verzeih mir, Titus.“

Aber er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, mein Freund“, sagte er sanft.

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte leicht. Dann hob ich meine Hände zu seinem Kopf, strich leicht über sein Haar, seine Schläfen und mit meinen Daumen über seine Augenbrauen und er schloss die Augen, lehnte sein Gesicht leicht an meine Finger.

Für einen Moment verharrten wir so, erst dann löste er sich leicht von meinen Fingern und beugte sich vor, um meine Brust zu küssen, meinen Hals. Es waren leichte, sanfte Küsse und ich atmete leise aus, strich leicht über sein Haar, erlaubte mir ganz, dieses Gefühl zu genießen, bis er schließlich doch wieder den Kopf hob und mich an sah, ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Aber ich glaube, wir hatten noch etwas anderes vor“, flüsterte er und presste seinen Unterleib an meinen.

Ich keuchte überrascht auf und vergrub meine Finger in seinen Haaren, aber dann ermächtigte sich auch meiner ein Grinsen. „Allerdings.“

—

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig Bedenken gehabt hatte, ob mein Körper nach all den Verfolgungsjagden und Schlägereien der letzten Tage mit diesen spätabendlichen Aktivitäten einverstanden wäre, oder ob er sich dafür rächen würde, aber ich fühlte mich (den Umständen entsprechend) großartig.

Wie sein Masseur schien auch Milo ganz genau zu wissen, was er tun durfte und was nicht und jetzt, als er sich langsam von mir löste, war ich zwar unendlich müde, aber auch bis auf die Knochen entspannt und zufrieden und bestand mein größtes Problem darin, dass ich ihn gern noch länger so nah an mir gespürt hätte.

„Du musst mir erlauben, mich zu revanchieren“, sagte ich leise und strich über seinen Arm.

Er lachte leise. „Oh glaub mir, wenn du übermorgen noch lebst, werde ich dich ganz gewiss daran erinnern.“

„Ach“, machte ich. „Sieh an. Ich dachte, mein Tod wäre sicher.“

„Vielleicht besteht doch noch so etwas wie Hoffnung“, erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Die Götter lieben Verrückte und wenn du nicht verrückt genug bist, um ihre Zuneigung auf dich zu ziehen, weiß ich nicht, wer es sein sollte.“

Ich schnaubte. „Danke“, sagte ich. „Genau das wollte ich hören.“

Aber meine Worte schienen keinen weiteren Eindruck auf seine Erheiterung zu machen. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Und das weißt du. Jeder normale Mensch würde versuchen, seinen Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, so lange er noch kann. Aber nicht du. Du musst unbedingt noch einen draufsetzen und bist erst zufrieden, wenn jeder Mann in Rom dein Blut sehen will.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht anders.“ Und ich glaube, das war sogar die Wahrheit.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Milo. „Noch so ein Grund, warum ich alles versuchen werde, dich am Leben zu halten.“

„Oh?“, machte ich interessiert. „Noch einer? Was sind die anderen?“

Doch jetzt war es Milo, der nur amüsiert und unbeeindruckt schnaubte, bevor er sich abwandte und in seinem Beutel, aus dem er nicht lange vorher die kleine aber nützliche Flasche mit Öl hervorgeholt hatte, zu kramen begann.

Ich war neugierig, weil ich das immer war, aber gleichzeitig kroch die Müdigkeit weiter und weiter in meine Knochen und ich entschied, meine Neugier für einen Moment – nur einen – zurückzustellen und mir zu erlauben, meine Augen zu schließen und eine Sekunde nur zu liegen. Eine großartige Idee, wie ich feststellte, denn ich erkannte erst jetzt, wie erschöpft ich wirklich war.

Und vielleicht wäre es das gewesen, vielleicht hätte ich mich einfach der Müdigkeit ergeben, hätte ich nicht kurz darauf etwas Weiches an meinem Bauch gespürt. Ich schreckte noch einmal auf, nur um zu verstehen, dass es ein Tuch war, mit dem Milo über meine Haut fuhr.

„Schlaf ruhig“, sagte er leise. „Du wirst alle Kraft brauchen, die du bekommen kannst.“

Aber ich war viel zu überrascht, um meinen Blick abzuwenden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte (möglicherweise dass er mir das Tuch in die Hand gedrückt hätte, wenn überhaupt), aber ganz sicher nicht das hier. Und ganz sicher nicht die Behutsamkeit, mit der er es tat.

Ich räusperte mich leise. „Aber wie unhöflich wäre es, wenn ich einfach einschlafen würde, solange du noch hier bist.“

Milo hob den Blick und sah _mich_ einen Moment überrascht an. Dann aber lächelte er leicht und zog seine Hand zurück, um sich mit dem unbenutzten Teil des Tuches selbst zu säubern. Wäre ich noch in der Lage gewesen, mich zu rühren, hätte ich es vielleicht selbst getan, aber so begnügte ich mich damit, zuzusehen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich gehe?“, fragte er nach einem Moment.

Und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Jetzt, endlich, verstand ich wirklich, was hier passierte, dass Milo nicht hergekommen war, um mit mir zu schlafen (oder nicht ausschließlich, er war viel zu gut vorbereitet, als dass es eine ausschließlich spontane Entscheidung hätte gewesen sein können), sondern dass er für den Fall hier war, so unwahrscheinlich der auch sein mochte, dass irgendetwas schief lief und Clodius' Männer es wider Erwarten doch in das Haus schafften. Er war das letzte Hindernis.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte – wieder nicht, diese Entwicklung nahm langsam einen bedrohlichen Verlauf – und selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte, fiel mir auf, hätte ich es vermutlich doch nicht über die Lippen gebracht. Also verlegte ich mich auf das, was schon einmal funktioniert hatte: Ich richtete mich doch noch einmal auf und küsste ihn. Und er erwiderte den Kuss mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich danke dir“, sagte ich dann leise und hoffte, dass er verstand.

Er nickte leicht. „Jederzeit, Decius.“

Und jetzt gab ich endgültig auf und ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen, sehr zu Milos offenkundigem Amüsement, denn er quittierte es mit einem seiner wunderbaren leisen Lachen.

Dann warf er das Tuch zur Seite, löschte die Lampe und einen Moment später spürte ich, wie er sich neben mich legte und die Decke über uns zog.

Ich atmete tief aus und rückte etwas näher. Ich hatte wirklich nicht angenommen, dass er bleiben würde, aber jetzt wurde mir klar, wie froh ich darüber war. Und das nicht nur, weil seine Nähe der wahrscheinlich sicherste Ort der Stadt war.

**Author's Note:**

> _Die Sterne sagten: Du wirst ein langes Leben haben_   
>  _Du hättest nicht auf sie hören sollen_   
>  _Du hättest dich von allem fernhalten sollen_   
>  _Nur noch eine Nacht_   
>  _So vieles, das du hättest träumen sollen_   
>  _Alles, was wir tun können, ist dich auf den Weg zu bringen_   
>  ****  
> _\- Kaizers Orchestra – Träume hart_  
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
